


Дело номер семнадцать дробь пять

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, based on that tumblr post about Sebastian Stan sneezing like a kitten, pink goo, sneezing Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"щас сижу, никого не трогаю, листаю тумбочку, а там - итак, кажется, кто-то в реале видел, как Себ чихает, а чихает он, как котенок (тихое маленькое крохотное "ааа-чу"), а потом сам себе желает "Будь здоров". с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело номер семнадцать дробь пять

\- Ааа… – сказал Баки.

Битва застопорилась. Остановился Стив, остановился Скотт, остановилась Наташа, остановилась Ванда, Сэм подлетел поближе и тоже остановился, а Тони и Роуди были слишком высоко, чтобы быстро подлететь, но сразу вывели видео прямо на визоры шлемов. В общем, остановились все Мстители. Неведомые инопланетные монстры тоже остановились – посмотреть, почему остановились Мстители.

Баки дернул носом, потер переносицу, нахмурился, зажмурился…

Все в немом ожидании подались вперед.

Баки спрятал лицо в высоком воротнике новой формы, и оттуда тихонько донеслось «Ааа-чу», а потом так же тихонько «Будь здоров».

– Оооооой! – разом вырвалось у Мстителей (у монстров тоже, но их «ооой» было инопланетное, поэтому звучало как-то по-другому).

Во всех глазах тут же вспыхнули сердечки. Наташа успела заснять происходящее на телефон – запись стала номером сто двадцать восьмым в коллекции «❤Чихающие котята и киллеры❤». Что касается монстров, то они, совершенно неподготовленные к подобному зрелищу, тут же подохли от передоза умиления и расплылись лужицами густой розовой жижи, пахнущей фруктовой жвачкой.

– Отлично, – первым опомнился Стив (все-таки со зрелищем чихающего Баки он сталкивался чаще других). – Мы победили. Опять.

Это уже было седьмое задание с таким исходом. Что интересно, какого бы вида ни были противники Мстителей, полюбовавшись чихающим Баки, они растекались исключительно розовым сиропом, невзирая на изначальную величину, цвет и консистенцию. Ну, еще парочка захлебнулась слюной, но это было исключение, которое, как известно, только подтверждает правило.

В общем, Мстители были довольны. Баки всегда чихал очень вовремя – не слишком поздно (поэтому не успевали пострадать ни люди, ни здания), но и не слишком рано (поэтому все успевали поразмяться и отвести душу).

Не был доволен только сам виновник…эээ…торжества.

– Надоели со своим умилением. Убегу я от вас, – проворчал Баки. – Еще на два года исчезну. Опять в Румынию. Или в Якутию. От Гидры убежал и от вас убегу.

– Стоп, об этом подробнее, – встрепенулся Стив.

Баки осторожно перешагнул через оставшуюся от очередного пересвунившегося монстра лужицу и присел на обломок бетона. Стив сел рядом. Назревал Серьезный Разговор.

– Как ты думаешь, – начал Баки, – почему я убежал от Гидры?

– Потому что они стирали тебе память и заставляли убивать? – предположил Стив. – Потому что ты вспомнил меня?

– Потому что они меня ЗАДОЛБАЛИ.

Баки невидящим взглядом уставился на носки собственных ботинок. Перед глазами вставало мрачное прошлое.

*

После мороза криокамеры ноздри щекотнула струйка теплого воздуха, и Зимний Солдат чихнул. И сам себе пожелал здоровья, потому что если себе «Будь здоров» не скажешь, так ни от кого не дождешься.

Потом он открыл глаза. Вокруг были сердца. Нет, не так. Вокруг были *СИРЦА*. Сердечки плясали в глазах у докторов. И у техперсонала. И у охраны. И у Пирса. У Пирса самые большие и самые красные. Сердечки плясали под долгое, дружное и ужасно умиленное «Ооооой!» Душераздирающее зрелище. Впереди Солдата ожидали душ, завтрак и инструктаж по миссии, но убивать ему хотелось уже сейчас.

*

– Да, – задумчиво согласился Стив. – Кажется, я начинаю понимать.

– Тебе не понять, – возразил Баки. – Ты не видел Дела №17/5.

– Так твое ведь семнадцатое, – удивился Стив.

– У меня их было два, – признался Баки. – Просто второе еще более засекреченное. Его, наверное, успели уничтожить. Ты не хочешь знать, что там записано.

В Деле №17/5 приводились бесконечные списки инвентарных номеров сломанных лабораторных умиляторов и мимиметров. Отчет о каком-то гидровском юнце, у которого после первого же задания с Зимним Солдатом сердечки в глазах остались перманентно. Баки точно не помнил, но, кажется, юнца тогда под шумок сдали в школу Профессора Х – от греха подальше. В Деле №17/5 можно было найти поданный агентом Роллинзом подробный и крайне эмоциональный рапорт о том, как агент Рамлоу после того, как Зимний Солдат узнал Капитана Америку, бегал вокруг криокамеры с воплями «Пусть только этот звездно-полосатый попробует моего котеночка отобрать, я ему так полоски на звезды понаматываю, мама родная не узнает, не то что Солдат!!!». К Делу №17/5 прилагался архив с аудиозаписями чихающего Солдата. Между гидровскими новобранцами ходила легенда, что на трети этих аудиозаписей на самом деле чихающие котята, и следующим куратором Зимнего Солдата станет лишь тот, кто сумеет их различить.

В общем, в деле №17/5 хранилась уйма всяких кошмарных вещей.

Но самым страшным было то, что  в самом-самом конце папки затаился ужасно секретный шифр от ужасно секретного сейфа. Сам сейф располагался не то в Сибири, не то на дне Марианской впадины. В этом сейфе хранился диск с видеороликом, приравненным по уровню опасности к оружию массового поражения.

На этом видео с Солдатом случился небольшой приступ сенной лихорадки.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
